Burt Hummel's Retirement at Sea
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Burt Hummel is retiring. Kurt and Blaine are throwing him a special surprise. They are going on a cruise. See what adventures ensue.
1. Planning the Surprise

**Here is something that I have been thinking of and have been wanting to do for a little while. I have had this written in my notebook and it has been begging me to write it so here it is. Don't worry I will still continue writing my other stories, this is just something that was nagging in my brain. And I missed writing about Emma, Owen and Dalton. So please enjoy the adventure we are about to go on. And please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thank you so much.**

Life in New York for the Hummel-Anderson family was great. Emma had started 4th grade and Owen and Dalton were in the VPK program at the same school. That also made it easier for Kurt and Blaine to pick up and drop off the three of them at the same place instead of going to two different schools.

Kurt's fashion designs were now getting recognized worldwide. He was now designing wedding gowns, which he thought he would never do. Blaine hadn't released another album yet. He liked being a stay at home dad. But he had promised Kurt, once the boys entered kindergarten the following year, he would head back into the recording studio.

With everything going so well for Kurt and Blaine in New York, they rarely had the chance to fly out to Ohio to spend time with their families. Although, they would call their parents weekly and email them it wasn't the same as seeing them in person.

One evening while the kids were playing and Kurt was starting to make dinner, his phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and saw his dad's name light up across the screen.

"Hi dad." Kurt said happily.

"Hi son. How are you?" Burt replied, just as happy.

"I'm good. Is everything ok? I mean we just talked to each other yesterday." Kurt asked, worriedly.

Burt laughed. "Yes everything's fine." he said reassuringly.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"But I wanted to tell you something." Burt started.

"Ok, what is it?" Kurt asked.

"I think you and Blaine should hear this. And don't worry, this is a good thing." Burt insisted.

"Ok, let me go get him." said Kurt, as he went to get his husband who was sitting in the living room.

"Blaine my dad's on the phone and wants to talk to both of us." Kurt told him as he sat on the couch next to Blaine.

Blaine up at Kurt from the book he was reading and smiled. "Ok, put it on speaker."

Kurt nodded and pressed a button on his phone. "Dad? Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes I can you." Burt replied. "Are you and Blaine both there?"

"Yes. Hi Burt." Blaine responded.

"Hi Blaine." greeted Burt. "Now that I have both of you on the phone, I have some good news to tell you."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"Well, I've given it a lot of thought and I've talked it over with Carole and I've made a decision. I'm going to retire." Burt replied.

Kurt was speechless. For as long as he could remember, his father had worked in the auto shop. Now he was retiring.

"That's great Burt." said Blaine, breaking the silence.

"Thanks Blaine." said Burt. "Hey son, are you still there?"

Kurt shook his head out of his own thoughts. "Yeah. Yeah, sorry. I'm still here." he said. "That's great dad. I'm really happy for you."

Burt smiled. "Well, I was thinking that we should celebrate."

Kurt and Blaine smiled. "Of course." replied Kurt.

"How about you guys fly out here and we'll have a party with everyone?" Blaine suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Kurt agreed.

Burt hummed in agreement. "Ok. I'll talk to Carole and then look up flights. I'll call you after we've made the arrangements."

"Sounds good dad." replied Kurt.

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon. Send the kids our love and we'll talk to you later." said Burt.

"Love you dad." said Kurt.

"Love you too son. Bye." said Burt and hung up the phone.

After hanging up with his father, Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch for a while, thinking about what they could do for Burt for his retirement.

"Do you think we should get him a gift for retiring?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know?" Kurt replied. "I mean, what do you get someone who's retiring from the auto shop business?"

Blaine shrugged. "Well, we could send him and Carole on a nice vacation." He suggested.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Blaine. That's a great idea. But I think we should expand on it."

Blaine tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's always talking about how he doesn't spend enough time with his kids and his grandkids. Also he's always wanted to take a family vacation with all of us. Right?"

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"So why don't we all go on a vacation?" Kurt suggested.

"Honey, we all just went to Disney World. Remember?" Blaine reminded him.

Kurt shook his head. "No silly. I mean a really nice vacation. Where he doesn't have to worry about a thing."

Blaine looked at his husband, still confused.

Kurt sighed. "Ok. I know this might seem a little out there, but why don't we book a cruise?"

Blaine looked at Kurt wide eyed "What?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. I mean they have everything. They have kids activities, they have a spa and pools. They have an all you can eat buffet."

"But aren't they a little pricey?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sure we can find something within our price range and for a group." Kurt insisted.

Blaine smiled. "Is this going to be your dad's retirement present?"

"Actually I was sort of thinking this could be the present and party in one." Kurt replied.

Blaine laughed. "I love you."

Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine on the lips. "I love you too."

**Well, there you go. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, follow and favorite. And I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	2. Surprise for Burt

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Last night's episode that was written by our very own Chris Colfer was seriously amazing. I loved it. And the preview for next week!? WHAT?! I won't say ****anything for those of you who haven't seen it yet. But it is driving me crazy and I have to wait a week. AAAHHH!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to update my other stories soon and I also have an idea for another story. I know right. Too many. But it's going to need to come out eventually. LOL. **

**Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks so much.**

The next few days, Kurt spent a lot of time researching cruises. He wanted something that would be great for both the adults and the kids.

"What do you think if we took a cruise to the Caribbean?" Blaine suggested, one night while they were relaxing on the couch.

Kurt looked at his husband. "I don't know. Isn't the Caribbean a little bit too adult for a family with five kids?"

Blaine shook his head. "Honey, there's plenty of people of with kids go there. There's a lot of things to do for us and the kids." he reassured Kurt.

Kurt continued to look at his laptop. "Maybe we could go to the Bahamas. They have a really nice hotel there."

Blaine nodded his head in agreement. "I'm sure wherever we choose to go, your dad will be surprised." he said as he leaned in and kissed his husband.

Days had passed and Kurt had finally decided on where they were going on their cruise for Burt's retirement vacation. Since the kids were still in school, Blaine and Kurt, along with Finn and Rachel thought it would be better to go on a cruise in the summer. Kurt and Blaine then found Princess Cruise Lines which was listed as the best cruise line for families and booked their cruise.

Burt and Carole were going to be coming out to New York at the end of the week for Burt's party, but what both of them didn't know was that he was in for a very big surprise.

Kurt and Finn were at the airport waiting for their parents while everyone was back at the Hummel-Anderson house setting up for the party.

"I can't wait to see the look on my dad's face when he's that we're going on a cruise as his retirement gift." said Kurt, breaking the silence between him and his brother.

Finn nodded. "I know me too." he agreed. "Rachel's really excited about going on a cruise." he began. "The only thing that I'm worried about is getting sea-sick."

Kurt laughed. "I hope nobody gets sea sick."

Finn smiled in agreement.

Soon Kurt saw Burt and Carole walking towards them.

"Hey son." Burt greeted cheerily, as he hugged Kurt.

"Hi dad. How was your flight?" Kurt asked.

"It was fine. Nothing too exciting." Burt admitted.

Finn laughed as he hugged his mom.

"Where is everybody else?" Carole asked.

"They're back at the house." Finn replied.

"Well, I can't wait to see my grandchildren." Carole said excitedly.

Kurt and Finn laughed.

"Ok. Let's go get your luggage and then we'll head home." said Kurt.

Burt and Carole smiled and nodded as they headed to the baggage claim.

After gathering their suitcases, everyone hopped in Finn's car and headed towards Kurt and Blaine's house.

"How has everything been going for you guys?" Burt asked.

"Good." Kurt replied. "Blaine is staying home with the kids right now since he isn't recording another album."

Burt nodded. "What about you? How's work?"

Kurt laughed. "Great. I'm now designing wedding gowns."

Burt smiled. "That's wonderful son. How are Emma, Owen and Dalton doing?"

Kurt laughed. "They're great. Emma's in fourth grade and the boys are in VPK. Voluntary Pre-Kindergarten."

"That's great." said Burt.

"How's Rachel and the kids?" Carole asked.

"Everyone's great mom." Finn replied. "Rachel's getting more auditions and the kids are enjoying school."

Soon Finn pulled the car up in the driveway.

"Dad, you and Carole can go inside while Finn and I unload the car." Kurt suggested.

"Are you sure?" Burt asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Go and see your grandchildren. I know they're waiting for you."

Burt laughed. "Ok. We'll meet you inside then." he and Carole walked up the path and inside the house.

Once Kurt and Finn had finished unloading the car they joined everyone in the living room.

"It's great to see you again Burt." said Blaine to his father-in-law, as he gave him a hug.

"You too Blaine." replied Burt.

While everyone was reuniting with Burt and Carole, Kurt snuck off to his bedroom to grab Burt's gift.

"Grandpa, I'm in pre-kindergarten." squealed Owen.

Burt laughed. "I know. Your daddy told me."

"Grandma, I can spell my name." said Dalton.

"Really? Can you spell it for me?" Carole asked.

Dalton nodded. "First I write a big D. Then little a, little l, little t, little o, and then little n. That spells Dalton." he smiled.

Everyone laughed.

"That's right buddy." Blaine smiled and ruffled his hair.

"He's going to have a hard time spelling his last name." came Kurt's voice as he came down the stairs. "Dad, we have a retirement gift for you."

Burt smiled and shook his head. "That's great son, but that's really not necessary."

"Yes, but it's not everyday that you retire from a lifetime of mechanics." Kurt teased as he sat down on the couch next to his father. "This is from all of us. And we hope you enjoy it." he said as he handed Burt a decorated box.

Burt looked at the box and carefully opened it. He looked in and saw several pieces of paper. He looked at the papers and quirked his eyebrows. "Kurt, what is this?" Burt asked.

"Read it." Kurt encouraged.

Burt read the papers and a giant smile broke out on his face. "You're sending me on a cruise?"

Kurt laughed. "Actually, we're all going on a cruise." he clarified. "But we decided that we would wait until the kids are out of school to go."

Burt pulled his son into a bear hug. "Thank you so much."

Kurt nodded into his father's shoulder.

Burt and Carole then began to hug and thank everyone else. They were all excited to go on their cruise.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	3. Shopping for the Trip

**Yes I know, I haven't updated this story in forever. But I thought I would do this one now because my parents are going on a cruise (without me LOL) and I thought I would update this one just because. So since I have been on several cruises before and I know what its like, I thought I would update. I have a lot of ideas for this story and they are floating around in my mind. SO I better write them down before they float away. LOL. Let's hope no one gets seasick. LOL He he he. (Cackles evilly)**

**So please read and enjoy. Also please review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

**Also, still don't own Glee. I keep wishing. But it still hasn't happened yet. LOL.**

Since Burt and Carole found out about the cruise as Burt's retirement gift, they had been beyond thrilled. Burt wasn't expecting anything like this. A hand made gift from his grandkids would have been great. But this went beyond words.

Back in New York, everyone in the Hummel-Anderson household was getting very excited as the time came closer to go on the cruise. Since the cruise was going to the Caribbean, they needed to fly down to Florida and take the cruise from there. Burt and Carole were going to meet everyone down in Florida while everyone flew down from New York.

Blaine and Kurt were busy packing their suitcases while the kids were playing in the house.

"I don't think we have everything we need to take on our trip." Kurt complained.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I made several checklists." Kurt replied, showing Blaine his lists. "And we need to buy the kids at least another bathing suit each, some nice clothes for them and shoes."

"They have nice clothes." Blaine argued.

"They grew since then Blaine." Kurt insisted.

Blaine sighed. "Ok. Let's go." he agreed. "We might as well get all the toiletries we need too."

"Oh, good idea." Kurt gasped.

Blaine just rolled his eyes. "Are we going to be able to fit everything in the three suitcases we have?"

"I hope so." said Kurt. "But once we get on the ship, we unpack once and that's it."

Blaine smiled.

Soon all five of them were out of the house and on their way to Target.

"Ok," Kurt started, looking down at his lists. "We need to get sunscreen, travel toothpaste and travel toothbrushes for each of us, deodorant, shampoo, and body wash." he listed.

Blaine shook his head.

"What about our bathing suits daddy?" Emma asked.

Kurt looked down at this daughter. "Don't worry sweetheart." he replied. "We have to get the toiletries first then we'll get the clothing."

Emma smiled.

Kurt started walking towards the toiletry aisle with Blaine pushing the cart behind him and the kids following.

While Kurt was looking for the perfect shampoo, Owen and Dalton were getting restless.

"Daddy!" Dalton whined.

"Can we go to the toys now?" Owen whined.

Kurt stopped what he was doing and looked down at his son and then to this husband. Blaine had the same look on his face as their children.

"Blaine, why don't you take them to look at the toys?" he suggested.

Blaine smiled, free to leave Kurt's side as he was trying to decide between the leave in conditioner and 2-in-1 shampoo.

"Ok, we'll meet you in the children's clothing in about 20 minutes." replied Blaine.

Kurt nodded, agreeing.

Blaine grabbed Dalton and Owen's hands as Emma took the lead to the toy aisle.

Once down the toy aisle, Owen and Dalton broke free from Blaine's grip and ran down the aisle with the boy toys and Emma went where there was girl toys.

"Emma! Boys! You need to stay with me!" he shouted.

"Look, papa!" Owen said, carrying a big box. "Its superheroes!" he said excitedly.

"Papa!" Dalton squealed.

Blaine rubbed his face with his hand. "What did you find bud?"

"Buzz Lightyear!" he exclaimed.

"Papa can we get something for the trip?" asked Emma, holding a My Little Pony figurine play set.

Blaine sighed. "I don't know honey."

"Please papa!" all three chorused.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He knew if he took the kids to the toy department they were all going to ask for something.

"Ok, but it has to be something small." he insisted.

"This is small." Emma insisted.

Blaine looked at the toy Emma handed him.

"How much is it?" he asked.

"Hold on. Let me check." she quickly ran off to check the price.

Dalton held up his toy with a sad look in his eyes.

"Sorry buddy. But I think that Buzz is a little too expensive." Blaine said.

Dalton looked at the toy in his hands and turned around sadly to put it back on the shelf.

"Dalton!" Blaine called.

The little boy quickly turned back around.

"Why don't we try to find a Buzz that's smaller that you can take with you?" Blaine suggested. "Would you like that?"

Dalton instantly smiled and nodded at the idea.

Owen then came up to Blaine's side, shoving the superhero toy in his face.

Blaine sighed again. He knelt down in front of his son. "Why don't we look for another toy for you too?"

Owen shook his head. "This one."

"Owen, that's probably a little more than I want to spend right now. How about we try and find something else?" Blaine suggested.

"Superheroes?" Owen asked.

"If we can find something that's not too much that's superheroes, than yes." Blaine agreed.

Owen smiled, as he went to put the first toy away and find something different.

Blaine stood back up and saw Emma come running back to him.

"It's only 9 dollars and 95 cents." she exclaimed.

"Ok. Let me think about it." Blaine replied.

"Think about what?" Kurt asked from behind making Blaine jump.

"Papa said we could get a toy for the trip." Emma confessed.

"He did?" asked Kurt, glaring at Blaine, making the younger man blush.

"Hey, you were taking to long and I had to do something." Blaine admitted.

Kurt shook his head. "Fine. They can each get one thing but not too expensive."

"Yeah!" all three children cheered.

"Daddy, can I get this toy?" Emma asked, holding up the My Little Pony toy.

Kurt looked at the toy in the box. It had three ponies in it.

"How much is it Emma?" Kurt asked.

"Nine dollars and 95 cents." Emma repeated.

"Well, let's see what else there is." Kurt insisted.

"Daddy!" Dalton called.

Kurt looked over to his son and saw that he was holding a smaller Buzz Lightyear action figure.

"What did you find?" Kurt asked.

"Buzz daddy! Buzz!" Dalton said excitedly.

Kurt laughed.

Kurt looked at the action figure and at the price. "Ok, this one is about the same price as Emma's toy." he explained. "I guess you two can your toys."

Dalton and Emma smiled.

"What does Owen want?" Kurt asked.

"He wants something with superheroes." Blaine replied.

Owen came over to his fathers holding another superhero toy.

"Did you find a different superhero toy?" Blaine asked.

Owen nodded as he handed the box to Blaine.

"How much is it Blaine?" asked Kurt.

Blaine looked at the price and his eyes went wide.

"Owen, this is still too much." Blaine said. "Come on, I'll help you find something else."

Blaine took Owen over to the aisle where they had the superhero toys and helped his son pick out the perfect toy to take on their trip.

Once all three children had the perfect toy, the five of them continued their shopping and went to the children's clothing to find each of them a bathing suit, some nice clothing and shoes.

After they had gotten everything they needed, they made their purchases and went home to continue packing.

**OK, so many of you maybe thinking the prices are wrong on the toys, but its fiction and I am not the best when it comes to prices when I don't see them especially on toys. So if you don't think its right. Oh well. I don't care.**

**So please review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	4. Checking in

**Hello everyone! Yes, I know its been about a month since I have updated this story. I am truly sorry about that. But now I am back. Hopefully I will be updating my other stories just as regularly. Depending on my ideas in my head. LOL. **

**I hope you like this next chapter. I know it may seem a little ****repetitive towards the end, but I couldn't think of any other way to write it. **

**But I hope you like it anyway.**

**Please continue with your reviews, follows and favorites, thanks.**

**Also, I own nothing. Thanks.**

A few short weeks later, the Hummel-Andersons and the Berry-Hudsons were at the airport waiting to board their plane to Florida where they would meet Burt and Carole to go on their cruise.

"Daddy? Where's grandma and grandpa?" Dalton asked Kurt.

"They're meeting us at the boat. Remember?" Kurt replied.

"What if they leave without us?" Dalton asked, starting to get upset.

Kurt laughed. "Don't worry honey. The boat won't leave until everyone gets on."

"I want to sit with papa." Owen piped up.

"Ok. You can sit with him if you want." Kurt responded happily.

"Me too." Emma and Dalton said in unison.

"No me." Dalton said, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"Dalton. Stop fighting with your sister." Blaine scolded.

"But I want to sit next to you on the plane." Dalton whined.

Kurt sighed, rubbing his forehead. "This is going to be a long trip." he whispered to Blaine.

Blaine smiled slightly and nodded agreeing.

Soon it was time for everyone with children to board. Blaine and Kurt found their seats which were across from each other and Finn and Rachel's were the behind theirs.

"I get the window." Owen chanted as he ran into his seat.

"NO!" Dalton cried.

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Boys!" Blaine reprimanded.

"I want to sit by the window." Dalton cried.

"Dalton, just sit next to your brother please." Blaine said firmly.

Dalton hung his head as he stomped his foot into the row, taking the middle seat.

"Dalton, you can sit with me and daddy if you want." Emma piped up, seeing her little brother getting upset. "You can even have the window seat."

Dalton quickly perked up and went across to the row where Kurt and Emma were sitting.

After everyone was happy with their seats and everyone else had boarded, the plane took off, on its way to Florida. Once the plane took off, everyone seemed content for the short 2 hour flight.

When they got to Florida, the adults grabbed their luggage and quickly found a cab big enough to hold the 9 of them as they headed to the port where they would meet Burt and Carole.

Once they got to the port, they met up with Burt and Carole.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Owen and Dalton squealed happily, running towards their grandparents.

"Hi boys." said Burt happily hugging his grandsons.

"How was the flight?" Carole asked, hugging Finn.

"It was good." replied Rachel.

"Did you check in already?" Kurt asked his father.

Burt shook his head. "No. We got here about an hour ago. We were just waiting for you."

Kurt nodded.

"Are we going on the boat now daddy?" Owen asked.

"Yes. As soon as we get checked in we will." Kurt replied.

They all got in line to check in and get their cabin assignments.

"Hello. Welcome to Princess Cruises. Are you checking in?" the woman behind the counter asked politely.

Kurt smiled. "Yes. We should all be under the name Hummel-Anderson, but we have three cabins all under different names." he replied.

The woman started typing on the computer to find their name.

"Ah, here we are. Hummel-Anderson. 6 adults with 5 children. 3 cabins." she stated.

Kurt smiled. "Yes that's us." Kurt replied.

"Oh, I see here we are celebrating a retirement." she added.

Burt glared at Kurt, but Kurt just nodded at the woman.

"I'll need to see your passports please. But let me do it a few at a time." the woman started. "Let me have Burt and Carole Hummel-Hudson's passports first please."

Burt handed her the two passports. The woman scanned them into the computer and handed them back along with two key cards.

"Ok. Burt and Carole are in cabin 406 on level 12. You have a single room with a king size bed." she stated. "These cards are to enter your room and for any purchases you make while on board."

"Thank you." Carole smiled as she took her passport and key card from Burt.

"Ok, now I need the Hummel-Anderson family's passports." the woman said.

Blaine began to dig in his bag for their passports.

"Here they are." he said triumphantly as he handed her all five passports.

The woman then began scanning all of the passports in, just as she had with Burt and Carole's.

"Since you have 3 children, your cabin will have a pull out couch along with two bunk beds. Is it that ok?" she asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine who just nodded.

"Yes. That's fine." Kurt replied.

The woman smiled and continued checking them in. "All right. You are in cabin 408 on Level 12. Here are key cards."

Kurt and Blaine smiled at her as they collected their passports and key cards.

"Now for the Berry-Hudson family." she smiled, waving for Finn and Rachel to step forward.

Finn handed her their passports and she checked began checking them in.

"Mr. Berry-Hudson, since you have two children, you will have two bunk beds in your cabin. Is that ok?"

Finn nodded.

"Ok. Now, you will be on Level 12 in cabin 410. Here are your key cards." she smiled, as she handed Finn back their passports and key cards.

"Here are a list of all the kids activities going on throughout the cruise." she explained. "You can drop your kids off any time and pick them up whenever you want. When you first check them in, they'll get a bracelet that they'll need to wear the entire time that they're on the cruise. Which means they are in the kid's club and they can only be picked up by whoever is listed as their guardian."

All of the adults nodded as they understood what the woman was explaining to them.

"If they get lost on the ship they just need to go to the nearest cruise staff and show them their bracelet and one of you will be contacted immediately." she finished.

"Well thank you very much for helping us." Burt stated.

The woman smiled. "You're very welcome. Enjoy you're cruise. And happy retirement."

Burt snorted in response, but waved his thanks anyways.

The family turned away from the counter and walked over to the gangway to where they would get on the ship.

"Are we going on the boat now?" Dalton asked.

Blaine laughed. "Yes Dalton. We are going on the boat right now."

"Yeah!" All five kids cheered.

The whole family started to walk up the gangway but were stopped by a photographer to take their picture as they were getting on the ship.

"Ok, everyone smile." he said. "1...2...3!" Then there was a bright flash. He looked at his camera and smiled. "Very nice. You can find your picture in the photo lounge this evening."

"Thank you." said Burt, as they all continued to make their way on the ship.

"Why didn't he show us our picture?" Emma asked.

"Because he has to take a lot more pictures of other people honey." said Blaine. "We'll see it later."

"Oh. Ok." she said, seeming satisfied with her papa's answer.

**Well, there you go.**

**I hope to have another chapter up soon. Fingers crossed. **

**Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
